Beauté féminine
by Nynna-chan
Summary: Kakashi se voit confier une mission très spéciale. Et ça ne s’arrange pas lorsque Iruka s’y retrouve mêlé...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Beauté féminine**  


Auteur : Nynna-chan (et oui je suis nouvelle)

Disclaimer : Pauvres, pauvres petits bishos que d'être passés sous la main quelque peu sadique de l'auteur ! Ils ne sont donc pas à moi T.T

Résumé : Kakashi se voit confier une mission très spéciale… Et ça ne s'arrange pas lorsque Iruka s'y retrouve mêlé…

Genre : romance, un peu d'humour aussi (enfin si on appelle ça de l'humour… -.-)

Rating : on va dire M pour plus de sûreté

Couple : KakaIru bien entendu :D. Homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Note : ceci est ma première fic basée sur une idée de tordue (j'ai que des idées tordues de toutes façons… xD)

_**¤ ¤ ¤ **_

**Chapitre 1 :**

**  
**

Par ce bel après-midi ensoleillé à Konoha, Naruto s'activait à réprimander son pervers de professeur, Jiraiya. Ce dernier avait promis au blond de lui apprendre une nouvelle technique mais n'en faisait rien. Il passait son temps à espionner les jolies jeunes filles se baignant dans les lacs ou aux sources thermales, comme dans ses habitudes. Alors le réceptacle du kyûbi l'avait traîné de force dans une clairière, et, tous ses sens accablés par le sermon de son élève surexcité à l'idée d'apprendre _enfin_ une nouvelle technique, le sannin n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'une personne, quoique bien dissimulée, sur l'un des arbres qui les entouraient. Surtout que Jiraiya aurait été abasourdi s'il avait su qui les épiait et surtout, pourquoi…

_¤ Merde… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?! Ca fait maintenant deux bonnes heures que je les suis. Il devrait utiliser cette technique ! ¤_ Pensa Hatake Kakashi du haut de sa branche.

Le jounin masqué avait été persuadé que Naruto aurait besoin de cette technique envers le pervers, c'était évident… Mais malheureusement le temps passait et Kakashi avait une mission à remplir. Et quelle mission !

_Flash-back :_

_Kakashi avait tout de suite été convoqué au bureau du Hokage au retour de l'une de ses missions. Tsunade assise à son bureau qui était surplombés de divers rouleaux et rapports de ninja, le regardait d'un air grave, le menton entre ses mains, Shizune à ses côtés. _

_« Kakashi, j'ai besoin de vous pour une mission au Pays de l'Herbe. » Annonça-elle d'un air grave. _

_« Quel rang ? »_

_« B. » Répondit-elle simplement._

_« B ? Hokage-sama, je suis un jounin. » Fit remarquer Kakashi qui commençait à trouver ça louche. _

_Ces dernier temps, l'Hokage ne lui avait confié que des missions de rang S. Mais cela pourrait lui servir de repos en quelques sortes._

_« Je sais. Mais vous êtes le ninja le plus adapté pour ce genre de mission. » Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Shizune retenait un rire. _

_L'argenté leva un sourcil, intrigué. _

_« Bien, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette mission. Depuis plusieurs mois, un nouveau chef a été instauré au Pays de l'Herbe suite au décès accidentel de son prédécesseur. Il s'agit de Katsuro Sagawa, c'est un homme intelligent mais très autoritaire. Un bon nombre de personnes n'étant pas d'accord dans sa façon de gouverner ont déjà disparu mystérieusement. De plus, la capitale, Kusa no Kuni, a accueilli un bon nombre de criminels et déserteurs, c'est devenu un véritable repère. Evidemment, ce changement soudain a accueilli la curiosité de plusieurs pays voisins. J'ai donc envoyé des espions et ceux-ci ont détecté des échanges suspects entre le pays de l'herbe et le pays de la Terre. Votre mission sera donc de découvrir ce que tout cela veut dire. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais eu de très bonnes relations avec le Pays de la Terre… » Termina le Godaime perdu dans ses réflexions. _

_¤ Je vois, c'est une mission d'espionnage. Voilà pourquoi la mission est de rang B. Mais ça n'explique rien au fait que ce soit moi qui ait été choisi… ¤_

_« Bien. Je vais donc me préparer pour cette mission Hokage-sama. » Déclara Kakashi en s'avançant vers la porte. _

_« Attendez, ce n'est pas tout .Je ne vous ai parlé que d'une partie de la mission. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur Katsuro Sagawa, néanmoins, une chose n'a pas échappé aux yeux vigilants du groupe de ANBUS. Cet homme a un point faible : il adore la compagnie de prostituées, et cela va jouer en notre faveur. Kakashi, vous vous ferez passer pour une prostituée de luxe du nom de Shinju voyageant à travers les différents pays mais restant pour quelques temps à Kusa no Kuni. »_

_Cette révélation avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. La pièce baignait dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que l'épouvantail retrouve l'usage de la parole._

_« Co-comment ça ? Hokage-sama, c'est quoi cette mission ?! Et puis pourquoi ne pas avoir engager une kunoichi pour jouer ce rôle ?! »_

_Elle soupira._

_« Tout simplement parce que toutes les kunoichis pouvant endosser une telle responsabilité sont déjà en missions. Et de tous les shinobis présents au village, je trouve que vous êtes celui qui aura le plus de facilités et puis vous êtes celui qui correspnd le mieux au caractère qu'affectionne particulièrement Sagawa… » Argumenta la blonde, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. _

_« C'est-à-dire ? » interrogea Kakashi._

_« L'originalité. »_

_L'originalité ! Ah, ça, c'était sûr qu'il n'en manquait pas, d'originalité ! Mais Kakashi se contenta de fusiller du regard la femme aux rondeurs féminines bien présentes. Mais celle-ci n'y fit guère attention et continua. _

_« Oui, il aime l'originalité chez une femme, mais aussi la beauté. Vous avez donc intérêt à soigner votre apparence. » Dit narquoisement la petite-fille du Shodaime._

_« Vous croyez que je ressemble à une fille ou quoi ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, peut-être (1)…Mais une chose est sûr, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous soyez convaincante en femme ! C'est une obligation. Et puis si ça peut vous aider, vous n'avez qu'à vous inspirer du 'Paradis du batifolage'. »_

_« Oh mais j'en avais l'intention. Mais si je peux me permettre Hokage-sama, votre mission elle n'est vraiment pas nette. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de finir dans le lit de l'autre. Non merci. »_

_« Justement, c'est dans votre intérêt d'être persuasive. Elle insista bien sur la marque au féminin. Alors que ce soit dans un bar ou sur l'oreiller, je m'en contrefiche complètement mais rapportez moi ces foutues informations Kakashi ! Vous pouvez disposer, termina-t-elle sur un ton doucereux après avoir 'légèrement' élevé la voix. _

_Kakashi ne se fit pas prier deux fois et sortit du palais en vitesse. _

_Fin du flash-back._

Après ça, le jounin avait sérieusement songé à quitter le village, à changer de nom et à s'engager dans l'Akatsuki. Mais en y songeant, il préférait éviter d'avoir toute une troupe de chasseurs de déserteurs ou de prime envoyée par la vieille à ses trousses, sachant très bien qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise. Alors il acceptait la mission, en se disant que la vieille avait bu beaucoup trop de saké, mais qu'il réussirait cette mission comme une autre si ça pouvait aider son village, foi de Kakashi ! Alala, la réputation de deuxième pervers de Konoha lui retombait dessus tout d'un coup…

Et maintenant, il était là, s'abaissant à des pratiques dignes des étudiants de l'académie ninja afin de pouvoir copier cette fameuse technique. Finalement il se disait que maintenant, elle servait vraiment à quelque chose. Mais il se voyait mal demander à Naruto, ce dernier aurait pu prendre cette requête comme un fantasme à réaliser de la part de son sensei.

Et voilà qu'il attendait, attendait mais l'ultime technique ne pointait même pas le bout de son nez. Sûrement que le blondinet avait peur de voir Ero-sennin tomber en léthargie, comble du comble puisqu'il désirait s'entraîner. Seulement, le génie au sharingan refusait de se déguiser, passant des heures dans la salle de bain à se maquiller (2), casser une tonne de peignes suite à la ténacité de ses cheveux, de dépenser tout son salaire du mois en achat de pots de gel 'fixation béton' (3) ou bien de simuler une poitrine généreuse à l'aide de pastèques.

_¤ Je crois bien que je vais devoir passer au plan B…¤_ soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Et oui car l'argenté avait toujours un plan de rechange en tête, bien que ledit plan s'annonçait quelque peu foireux et ridicule… Mais ne disait-on pas que le ridicule ne tuait pas ? De ce fait il fit apparaître un clone puis utilisa le _henge no jutsu_ pour lui faire prendre l'identité de… Ebisu.

« Naruto ! Hokage-sama m'a dit que je serai ton nouveau professeur à partir de maintenant ! » S'écria le clone, imitateur de génie.

« AAAHH ! » Hurla Naruto.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, le mangeur de ramens utilisa sa technique originale. Le faux professeur particulier se retrouva à une bonne centaine de mètres, pris d'un furieux saignement de nez puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée que personne ne remarqua. En effet Jiraiya se rinçait bien l'œil, une trace apparente de liquide rouge sur sa tenue.

Kakashi s'éloigna donc vite fait de la clairière, et prit la direction de son appartement dans la ferme intention de s'entraîner afin de créer un _sexy no jutsu_ digne des plus belles Miss Konoha. (4)

**_¤ ¤ ¤ _**

Umino Iruka, le gentil professeur, se dépêchait dans les couloirs de l'académie. Un messager du Hokage avait osé interrompre son cours passionnant en l'informant que le Hokage le convoquait dans son bureau. Le dauphin était assez étonné. Rares étaient les moments où on lui confiait une mission, Tsunade préférant sûrement le voir dans sa salle de classe.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la lourde porte du bureau de la reine des limaces, il vit la silhouette de Kakashi-sensei en sortir, passablement énervé.

« Iruka ! Vous devez être content, j'ai une mission pour vous ! » S'exclama le Godaime à son entrée.

« Euh… Oui. » Bafouilla le brun, souhaitant lui faire plaisir.

« C'est une mission de rang B : filature. Elle consistera à espionner Hachiro Jinnouchi, voilà sa photo. »

L'homme en question était de taille moyenne et était assez maigre. Son visage était émacié, ses cheveux était blonds et courts, et ses yeux, gris.

« Il s'est introduit à Konoha en se faisant passer pour un marchand ambulant, poursuivit l'éternelle perdante. Il s'est fait remarquer par un jounin, trouvant louche sa façon de questionner les gens sur le village, son armée… Il vient de quitter Konoha et des ninja ont indiqué qu'il s'éloignait en direction du Pays de l'Herbe. Vous allez donc vous dépêcher de retrouver sa trace et me dire pour qui il travaille et quelles informations il a réussi à récolter. »

« Hokage-sama, cette mission risque de prendre un certain temps… Qui s'occupera de mes élèves ? » Interrogea Iruka, anxieux.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Iruka. J'ai confié le poste de remplaçant à Ibiki Morino. »

Le tuteur de Naruto en resta bouchée bée. Des images de ses élèves se retrouvant enchaînés à des tables de torture et le jounnin spécial en incarnation du diable au milieu d'un feu ardent leur posant des questions telles que : 'Si un jounin de Konoha perd 150 ml de son sang toutes les minutes et qu'un jounin de Suna perd 20 ml de son sang toutes les secondes, et, sachant les différences de fluidités du sang, que vous devriez savoir naturellement, entre les deux ninjas, lequel est le plus résistant ? Vous préciserez ensuite quelle est l'arme ou technique susceptible de causer de telles blessures, pour chacun des deux shinobis, dans un paragraphe argumenté de deux parchemins. Vous avez dix minutes.' (5) lui venaient en tête. Il poussa un petit cri et s'évanouit de suite.

_**¤ ¤ ¤ **_

Hatake Kakashi s'observait dans la glace de sa chambre, son corps de femme entouré de petits nuages parfumés à la vanille. Il fallait dire que le résultat était saisissant.

« C'est parfait. » murmura-t-il, une lueur de contentement dans son unique œil visible.

_**¤ ¤ ¤ **_

(1) : grosse goutte sur la tempe de Kakashi xD

(2) : maquillage qui aurait été emprunté à Kurenai naturellement 

(3) : je pouvais pas m'empêcher de le citer ça :D

(4) : et oui ça existe lol

(5) : quelqu'un serait-il tenté de me résoudre le problème ? Mdr. Je me suis dit qu'un truc bien sadique et sanglant correspondrait bien à Ibiki : P

Des commentaires ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre :** Beauté Féminine**

Auteur : Nynna-chan

Disclaimer : Rassurez-vous, je n'ai toujours pas eu les personnages entre temps.

Résumé : Kakashi se voit confier une mission très spéciale… Et ça ne s'arrange pas lorsque Iruka s'y retrouve mêlé…

Genre : romance, un peu d'humour aussi (enfin si on appelle ça de l'humour… -.-), quoique pour la suite, vu ce que j'ai prévu, ça sera sûrement moins 'drôle'…

Couple : KakaIru bien entendu :D

Note : Mon excuse pour le retard, eh bien…. Il se trouve que j'ai été prise d'une sérieuse panne d'inspiration. J'ai donc tapé ce chapitre petit à petit et très très lentement. Mais je préférais vous faire attendre que plutôt poster un chapitre bâclé… Donc j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances (et de votre attente xD).

Note 2 : Un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs (10 reviews pour un premier chapitre ! J'y crois pas!). Je tiens à féliciter Edelweiss et Kem-liu qui ont tenté de résoudre le problème. (D'ailleurs Kem-liu, je pense que ça doit être juste, trop la flemme de vérifier :P. Il manquait plus que les deux rouleaux de parchemin lol). Sinon, ne vous inquiétez, je ne vais pas vous envoyer Ibiki si vous n'avez pas résolu le problème parce que ça voudrait dire que je devrais me l'envoyer à moi-même 0.o.  
(Au fait, Ai-sensei and Nade-chan, j'ai 14 ans.)

**Chapitre 2 :**

Une silhouette venait de passer la lourde porte faisant office d'entrée à la capitale du Pays de l'herbe : Kusa no Kuni. Elle s'avançait désormais dans la longue avenue principale, les personnes présentes se retournant sur son passage à la vue de cette vision angélique. L'étrange personne était recouverte d'une cape légère de couleur pourpre, laquelle laissait entrevoir de longues jambes fines et pâles comme la neige nouvelle un matin d'hiver (1). Un foulard sur la tête de la jeune fille se balançait au rythme du vent, accompagnant dans cette folle danse quelques mèches de cheveux d'un argenté aussi brillant que la lune elle-même, et avait l'air aussi doux que de multiples fils de soie (2). L'inconnue progressait de plus en plus dans le village d'une démarche féline, semblant chercher quelque chose. Et au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par trouver.

L'argentée s'arrêta devant une assez grande maison un peu à l'écart et resta devant la porte, semblant hésiter, puis finit par rentrer. Les villageois, qui ne l'avaient pas quittée des yeux, étaient restés ébahis lorsque l'ange tombé du ciel, selon eux, s'était introduit dans la bâtisse dont l'enseigne indiquait _L'Antre du Plaisir_.

**¤.¤.¤**

Les sens aiguisés de Kakashi furent assaillis dés son entrée dans le bordel : une vive odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air. La salle n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies et des rideaux ternes protégeaient l'intérieur d'un quelconque rayon de soleil qui viendrait apporter une once de chaleur. Il inspecta le mobilier, semblable à celui d'une auberge, constitué de chaises et de tables en bois. De l'autre côté de la pièce déserte se trouvait un bar. L'endroit ne devait certainement pas être ouvert aux clients en ce début d'après-midi.

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'une personne se présenta devant ses yeux.

« Vous devez être Shinju ? » Interrogea simplement la nouvelle venue.

Son visage, marqué par le temps, arborait un air sévère mais avait sûrement été animé d'un certain charme dans la jeunesse de sa propriétaire. Son corps, de petite taille, mais très mince, était vêtu d'un kimono luxueux. Ses cheveux noirs, parsemés de quelques mèches grisonnantes, étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon sophistiqué.

Le jounin, sous sa forme féminine, acquiesça.

« Bien, nous vous attendions. Je me présente : je suis Mme. Aikawa, la propriétaire de ce lieu. »

La femme s'avança et entreprit de débarasser la prostituée de luxe de sa cape et de son foulard, dévoilant un visage ravissant : un seul œil, couleur de geai, était visible, l'autre étant dissimulé sous une épaisse mèche de cheveux, dont le maquillage noir ne faisait que rehausser l'éclat de la pupille, un petit nez droit et fin, une bouche pulpeuse recouverte d'un rouge carmin et un visage en forme de cœur. Son corps était mis en valeur par un bustier noir laissant montrer une poitrine généreuse, et par une petite jupe de la même couleur légèrement fendue sur le côté droit. La tenue était complétée par des bottes en cuir montant jusqu'aux genoux. La sobriété du choix vestimentaire accentuait la blancheur de la peau de la jeune fille.

La patronne prit une expression agréablement surprise et eut un sourire presque imperceptible.

« Je m'attends à ce que vous m'ameniez de nombreux clients, susurra-t-elle, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le petit escalier par où elle était venue. Au fait, je pense que vous vous en doutez mais le rez-de-chaussée fait office de bar, là où mes employées se mettent à la tâche de séduire les clients. Ici, indiqua-t-elle alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'étage, se trouvent les chambres où elles les satisfont. Elles y logent également pendant la nuit. Vous pourrez choisir votre chambre parmi celles de libres. »

Puis la femme s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Elle fit un signe de tête à Shinju, lui indiquant d'entrer et y pénétra à son tour.

A l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvait une dizaine de jeunes filles se précipitant dans tous les coins afin de trouver des affaires. Toutes se figèrent lorsqu'elles virent Mme. Aikawa.

« Je vous présente Shinju. Elle restera ici pour un certain temps. En attendant, vous allez l'aider à se préparer pour la 'réception'de ce soir. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre. Toutes les prostituées dévisagèrent la forme féminine du ninja en mission. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Kakashi décida de briser le silence inquiétant qui régnait en maître.

« Euh… Salut ! »

Une jeune fille, ayant à peine la majorité, se dirigea vers elle, l'air intimidé.

« Bonjour… Je m'appelle Kiku. »

Elle avait un air adorable. Ses cheveux violacées et légèrement ondulés reposaient délicatement sur ses épaules, et ses yeux noisette brillaient d'une lueur bienveillante.

A tour de rôle, les filles de la maison se présentèrent, certaines plus sympathiques que d'autres.

« Il se passe quelque chose de spécial ? » Demanda l'argentée en voyant une telle tension.

« Oui. Ce soir, Katsuro Sagawa, le seigneur de ce pays, vient en compagnie de plusieurs de ses associés. Tout doit être impeccable. » Renseigna Kiku.

« Oh, je vois… »

_¤ Bien, je vais déjà le rencontrer. Au moins, plus je m'y mets, plus vite cette mission de merde prendra fin… ¤_

Alors que Shinju s'affairait à se choisir une tenue, aidée par Kiku, une brune aux longs cheveux se plaça devant elle.

« Une minute, Mon nom est Akane. Je suis la favorite de Katsuro-sama. » Annonça-t-elle sur un ton impérieux.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Tu vois en moi une rivale, c'est ça ? »

« Pas du tout. Mais je préférais te signaler qu'il était déjà pris, avant que tu ne jettes ton dévolu sur lui. »

Un air malsain apparut dans le regard de Akane et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus dédaigneux. Finalement, elle fit volte-face, suivie par deux autres filles, disparaissant ainsi du champ de vision du jounin.

« Ne fait pas attention à elle. Elle est antipathique envers tout le monde de toutes façons… » Rassura Kiku.

**¤.¤.¤**

Le soir était enfin arrivé et chacune s'était vêtue de ses plus beaux vêtements. La rencontre avait été organisée dans une salle à part, spécialement réservée pour des visites de gens importants. Des coussins moelleux étaient disposés un peu partout, ainsi que des tables basses comprenant des apéritifs. Elle était assez vaste et très joliment décorée : des tapisseries en papier japonais ainsi que des calligraphies ornaient les murs. Il y avait un sérieux contraste entre cette pièce et le bar, on croirait être dans deux endroits totalement différents.

Quand Shinju arriva, vêtue d'un kimono de soie bleu marine à motifs plus clairs, elle put constater que les hommes étaient déjà présents, accompagnés par les autres filles. Mais un seul homme était libre et trônait au milieu de la salle.

_¤ Ne me dîtes pas que c'est Sagawa ! Même une taupe serait plus attirante que lui ! ¤_ Pensa Kakashi, horrifié de devoir draguer un individu pareil.

En effet ce dernier n'était vraiment pas gâté par la nature. De ce que l'on pouvait voir, vu qu'il était assis, il était plus large que haut. Son crâne était complètement dégarni, et son sourire pervers révélait des dents jaunies.

Malgré sa répugnance, Shinju se força à prendre un air chaleureux et se dirigea droit vers lui, sentant néanmoins un regard inquisiteur posé sur elle.

« Je suppose que vous devez être Katsuro-sama. » Déclara Kakashi en faisant une légère courbette.

« Oh oh ! Vous faîtes erreur ma chère, je ne suis que son conseiller. Bien qu'en ce moment, cela ne me dérangerait pas du tout d'être lui. »

Et tout en l'informant il avait pointé son doigt boudiné vers un coin sombre, où une grande silhouette d'homme se laissait deviner. L'argentée comprit immédiatement que le regard qu'elle avait senti venait de cet être. Elle remercia donc le conseiller et se dirigea vers l'autre homme. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, elle put distinguer un visage dur et absent de toute émotion, des cheveux très noirs puis des yeux d'un bleu glacial. Elle se sentit soulagée : le brun était plutôt, fort heureusement, un bel homme dans son style.

« Alors comme ça vous vous dissimulez ici au lieu de vous asseoir confortablement au milieu de tout le monde ? » L'aborda-t-elle.

« Il faut croire que j'attendais une créature telle que vous. Votre tenue vous va à ravir.» Divulgua le nouveau dirigeant du pays d'une voix grave, en la dévisageant sans aucune gêne.

« Vous me flattez. »

« Je ne dis que la stricte vérité. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? » Taquina la jeune femme.

« Vous avez un sacré tempérament pour vous adresser à moi de cette façon-là. Mais je vais être patient avec vous. Je vais donc vous répondre : j'apprécie de savoir avec qui j'entretiens une conversation. »

« Votre réponse me plaît. Je me nomme Shinju. Mais ne devriez-vous pas être en ce moment avec votre favorite ? »

« Je voudrais passer ma soirée en compagnie d'une personne. »

« Je vois… Mais si la personne concernée ne le désirait pas ? »

« Alors elle serait vraiment suicidaire. » Affirma-t-il.

« Je le pense aussi. »

Et Kakashi fit mine de partir. Mais un bras puissant le retint au poignet.

« Je veux faire votre connaissance. »

« Vous voulez ? Mais sachez que pour accéder à cela, il vous faut me séduire. Je ne suis pas une simple prostituée qui couche avec le premier venu. »

« Vous vous prenez pour une geisha, Shinju. Mais avez-vous les qualités requises ? »

« C'est à vous d'en juger. »

« Très bien. Je vous somme de venir vous présenter à mon palais dans deux jours. Vous me montrerez vos capacités. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

**¤.¤.¤**

Cela faisait maintenant un jour que Iruka avait trouvé sa cible, et il ne la quittait plus des yeux, se faufilant derrière elle. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Kusa no Kuni en début de soirée et le brun avait pensé que Jinnouchi s'empresserait de raconter les détails qu'il avait récoltés à son employeur. Mais malheureusement pour Iruka, l'objet de la filature avait choisi de se payer du bon temps et se dirigeait actuellement vers une auberge. Iruka, contraint de le suivre, s'était immobilisé au coin de la rue, attendant un peu avant d'entrer à son tour.

Une fois devant l'auberge, il ne fit malencontreusement pas attention au nom que portait l'auberge.

**¤.¤.¤**

L'endroit était assez sombre et envahi par la fumée. Malgré cela, Iruka trouva Jinnouchi qui était installé au bar. Il se dirigea donc vers une table, un peu à l'écart, d'où il pourrait suivre tous les mouvements de celui qui avait espionné son village sans être remarqué. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis, qu'il remarqua les personnes présentes : curieusement il n'y avaient que des serveuses et la clientèle n'était constitué que d'hommes.

« Dis donc, tu as vu un peu le brun qui vient d'entrer. Il est mignon… » Fit remarquer une femme à l'une de ses amies et à Shinju.

Kakashi ne faisait pas grand attention de ce qui se passait dans la pièce, seuls sa mission et Sagawa l'importaient. Mais il détourna la tête pour voir à quoi ressemblait le 'brun si mignon'. Et il aurait pu ne plus être de ce monde s'il avait été cardiaque.

_¤ Iruka ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? ¤_

« Je vais aller l'aborder. »

« Non, laisse. Je m'en charge. » Déclara l'argentée.

L'autre la regarda se diriger vers le chuunin, furieuse. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait déjà en compagnie d'un nouveau client.

« Une boisson vous rafraîchirait-elle ? »

Iruka abandonna sa surveillance et leva les yeux sur la propriétaire de la voix douce et charmeuse. Trop occupé par à la contempler, il n'avait même pas répondu alors que l'inconnue s'était déjà assise en face de lui et servait deux verres de saké.

« Vous avec beaucoup de succès auprès de mes collègues. » Lui avoua-t-elle malicieusement.

Les joues d'Iruka s'empourprèrent et il se décida à avaler une gorgée d'alcool pour cacher sa rougeur. Mais ce détail n'avait pas échappé aux yeux attentifs de Kakashi.

« Alors laquelle vous conviendrait pour la nuit ? »

« Par-pardon ? »

Iruka faillit s'étrangler.

« Vous n'ignorez tout de même pas où vous vous trouvez ? » Questionna Shinju quelque peu surprise.

Iruka regarda autour de lui et put constater que de nombreux couples commençaient à s'embrasser et à se tripoter allégrement sans se cacher. Son cerveau eut une illumination.

« Ne… Ne me dîtes pas que je suis dans un… »

« Oui, vous êtes bien dans un bordel. »

« Oh mon Dieu… » Laissa-t-il échapper, livide.

« Vous deviez avoir vraiment soif pour venir ici sans réellement savoir ce que c'est. » Fit-elle remarquer malicieusement.

Iruka fut bien tenté de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Il maudit Jinnouchi de l'avoir mené à cet endroit malfamé, mais aussi lui-même pour ne pas avoir fait attention à l'enseigne. Malencontreusement, sa cible se trouvait encore dans l'établissement, et il fallait avouer que la femme à ses côtés était très belle.

De son côté, Kakashi ne put empêcher un sourire venir habiter ses lèvres. C'était fou ce qu'Iruka pouvait être naïf, mais il trouvait cet aspect du chuunin particulièrement mignon. Cependant, une chose était sûre, Iruka devait être en mission pour se rendre dans un lieu pareil. Il devait découvrir la raison de la présence du tuteur de Naruto à Kusa no Kuni. Pour cela, il ne voyait qu'une solution.

« Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que je ne vous aurais pas déjà vue quelque part ? » Osa demander le brun, au bout d'un moment.

« Non, pourquoi ? Ressemblerais-je à l'une de vos connaissances ? »

« Effectivement. Vous n'avez pas de frère, ni de cousin ? »

« Je peux vous assurer que je suis fille unique. »

« Vous êtes vraiment sûre ? Vous… Vous lui ressemblez tellement… »

Shinju éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Oui, à moins que mes parents m'aient caché la vérité sur un éventuel frère que j'aurais. »

« Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû insister.»

Et Iruka replongea le nez dans son verre.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un bon moment encore, enfilant saké sur saké. Il était près de minuit et il ne restait presque plus personne dans la pièce.

« Venez, allons à l'étage. » Ordonna-t-elle sentant les regards pesants des autres qui se demandaient pourquoi elle ne faisait que discuter avec le client.

Iruka, un peu sonné, la suivit sans rechigner alors que sa mission lui était complètement sortie de la tête.

Shinju, dont la consommation d'alcool avait été moins importante, soutenait le chuunin dans les escaliers. Tous deux finirent par arriver devant la chambre de la prostituée et s'y engouffrèrent.

« Vous pouvez vous allonger sur le lit puis demain matin, à l'aurore, vous partirez. »

Alors que Kakashi se retournait pour regarder le dauphin, il se sentit projeté contre la porte et des lèvres chaudes se presser contre les siennes. D'abord surpris, il se laissa faire, trouvant cette expérience très agréable même. Le baiser devint vite fougueux et passionné. La langue d'Iruka s'introduisit dans la bouche de sa partenaire, jouant avec l'autre morceau de chair rose. Cependant, le jounin revint brusquement à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une liasse de billets se glisser dans sa main.

**¤.¤.¤**

(1) : ça y est, je vous fais un remake de Blanche-neige -.-

(2) : si la description est un peu lourde, c'est fait exprès xD (enfin on va dire...)


End file.
